


Upon a Star

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/4/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Holiday Wish.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/4/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Holiday Wish.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Wishing was something that Harry had done from an early age. It had given him hope—something to cling to through dark nights in his cupboard under the stairs. He had always wished extra hard at Christmas, believing it to be the time for miracles, and last Christmas, on the run from Voldemort, a miracle was exactly what he’d needed. This year, however, Harry stared up at the star atop the Christmas tree with no holiday wish in mind. 

Arms encircled him from behind, soft breath tickling his ear, making Harry smile. He had all he needed.

“Happy Christmas, Severus.”


End file.
